SheWolf  Diana Bell
by MiyukiGainsborough
Summary: My name is Diana Bell. Would you like to hear my story? -OC Alert!-  -Flames will be ignored and deleted-


A/N: I know, I know. No one cares for fan characters. I enjoy writing fanfics with my characters though. Of course, I do enjoy actual pairing and characters more than my own. For example; in Twilight, I love the canon pairings and I love Jacob/Alice. :) I hope you enjoy my characters as much as I do. Also, I don't really care how much sense my character's story clicks into the novels. This is a made up character of my own and I can make her how I want.

**She-Wolf**

_There's a she-wolf in the closet_

John Bell imprinted on his true love Luna the moment he met her and shared a night of what had then been forbidden passion. They were married not long after they found out Luna was pregnant. On a cold August night, lit by only a quarter moon, Diana was born. Sadly, not long after Diana's fourth birthday, John and Luna were murdered by two vampires who were killed by an elder Quileute before they could get to the toddler. The orphan was then taken to Billy Black's home to be taken care of. She grew very close to the family and made best friends quickly with Billy's son Jacob.

She only met Bella Swan once and that was when she first came to live with Billy and his family. Bella happily greeted the young Quileute and Diana responded by running to Billy and telling him she was scared. _'That's the leech's girl.' _After that, Diana would stay with Harry Clearwater whenever Bella came to visit. It was rumored that she had the special ability to tell the future but no one is sure since the only time she had ever said anything of the future was that with Bella. The ablilities she would have would be the ones she gained after fully becoming a Quileute Wolf, being a decendent of one meant it was her fate. The only special ablity she has is the ability to sense vampires at a longer distance than the other's in her tribe.

After the untimely death of Sarah Black, Diana offered to move to North Dakota and live with her aunt from her mother's side to make things easier on Billy who would be struggling with Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob. She lived a normal life in North Dakota, unaware of what was hidden in her blood. When she was 15, she returned to La Push and, instead of moving back into the Black household and being a burden to Billy who was in a wheelchair due to his diabetes, moved into a small log cabin that is close to Billy's home. There she lives on her own happily. Of course she still visits her family, but chooses to stay away whenever Bella Swan comes a-knocking.

_The Pack_

Diana was just as skeptical as Sam Uley when she asked to join the pack but only offered as to keep her promise to Billy Black. _"Keep an eye on my son for me. I can't run with the wolves anymore and you know him better than I do now." _he had told her when he found out she and his son had phased. Sam only accepted the offer when she proved her ability to smell vampires at a longer distance than the other wolves.

She grew become good friends with the other wolves, and almost best friends with Seth Clearwater. However, she finds the only other female wolf, Leah Clearwater, slightly annoying and chooses to avoid her whenever she can.

_The Crush and The Imprint_

It only seemed expected when Diana developed a crush on her childhood friend. She stayed cautious about revealing said feelings to him in fear it would ruin their friendship. When she returned to La Push and both became their destined wolves, she was heartbroken to see that neither imprinted on the other. Still, she refused to let it effect her when she was around him and continued to be the best friend she could.

When she returned to La Push and shifted, it was only a week later that her life changed even more drastically. She became the first shifter known to be a part of a double imprint. It was just a normal day when Embry and Quil came to visit Jacob, all of them actually finding time to break away from Sam and the pack. Diana was visiting as well, helping her friend work on one of his motorcycles when the unthinkable happened. She locked eyes with Embry and they both imprinted. Never in Quileute history had two wolves imprinted on each other. Feeling that Sam would object to the two being together in the pack, Embry and Diana (along with Jacob and Quil who had been there) agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

_Figuring out what is right_

During the events when Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon, Diana brings herself to helping Bella when she can. Over time she had learned to accept Bella and the Cullens, discovering that not all vampires were evil.


End file.
